


Lovely Flowers Embarrass Me, They Make Me Regret I Am Not A Bee

by Ajluv



Series: Pollen and Powdered Sugar [1]
Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Why are there so many redheads, flirting without ever actually talking, flower shop au, nixon is lowkey a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajluv/pseuds/Ajluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon the "You just opened a shops across from me and wow, you're really cute" AU. </p><p>Roe, Nixon and Snafu, flower shop proprietors, weren't stalking the owners of the new bakery across the street, of course they weren't. They were just...enjoying the view. And what seems like their mutual fondness for redheads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Flowers Embarrass Me, They Make Me Regret I Am Not A Bee

**Author's Note:**

> This is so silly, I am sorry. Please do not take this seriously. One or two swear words. Title from Emily Dickinson. 
> 
> No disrespect intended to the men of Easy Company or K Company, this is based purely off of the characters of the television adaptations.

"Hey Nix?"

If he arranged himself precisely at an angle behind those decorative-

"Nixon."

-flower pots then-

"I need your help."

-he could just get the perfect view without being spotted by the-

"LEW!" 

-stupidly attractive redhead arranging a Grand Opening banner in the bakery window across the street. 

Nixon blinked and turned around. 

"Did you say something?" He asked, his plan momentarily forgotten. 

Roe gave him an unimpressed look, which was an interesting contrast to the large bouquet of baby pink roses he was clutching. 

"I've only been hollerin' your name for the last five minutes." He said testily, slapping the roses down on the counter and moving over to the row of potted geraniums that Nixon had been unashamedly crouching behind. "Now what in the hell are you looking at." 

"He's takin' in the view." Snafu snorted from his designated lounging spot in the back of the small florist shop. Nixon shot him an indignant glare but rushed to sputter an explanation once Roe turned from the window to raise an eyebrow inquisitively at him. 

"Didn't nobody ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Roe scolded.

"Yeah Lewis, didn't your momma never teach you nothing?" Snafu laughed, stretching languidly and coming over to join them in the window. "Watchu lookin' at anyways?"

Nixon opened his mouth huffily to answer but the bakery door swinging open caught his attention instead. 

"Get down!" He hissed, catching two elbows and yanking Roe and Snafu down until they were crouched in the floor below the window, geraniums shaking their half wilted red petals into their hair. Across the street, another red head, this one rough and angular compared to the first man's clean cut nature dragged a ladder onto the sidewalk and joined the first man in putting up the banner. 

"Uh..." Roe swallowed, forgetting to protest to being yanked so rudely. Nixon held up a finger and peered across the street once again, scanning to make sure they hadn't been seen. There was no movement, it seemed like the coast was clear-

But there! The glass door with a charming cartoon cupcake painted on it swung open again and a third red headed man, this one skinny with more auburn hair than red, joined the first two outside the store, pointing and calling out directions. From Nix's spot across the street, he could just hear the muffled yelling.

"There's three of them." Nixon whispered to himself in awe, ducking back down again. 

"Wait!" Roe hissed, flailing a pale arm to catch Snafu before he could reach up for another look. "Which one are y'all looking at?" 

All three of them paused and with a single look of mutual agreement, they peeked over the edge of the geranium shelf. 

"I'm looking at the tall one." Nix mumbled out of the side of his mouth, taking an appreciative swig from his flask.

"The skinny one. Wonder if the carpet matches the drapes." Snafu snickered. 

Roe closed his eyes, mouthed counting to ten and took a deep breath. 

"The one with the buzz cut." He responded, prompted by a nudge by Snafu's bony elbow. 

"Shit, Roe with a crush? I never thought I'd see the da..." Nixon trailed off as the tall one reached up to pull at a rope, showing off toned arms. His flask, left optimistically open, tipped and emptied into one of the flower pots below. Thankfully, everyone was too busy staring to notice.  
....  
"Sledge, I think you've got an admirer." Babe called down from his perch on the ladder, cackling.

Eugene uncrossed his arms and looked up from his spot figuring out the new oven manual, sprawled across the sidewalk. 

"What? I thought he was looking at Dick." 

"Oh he's looking for dick alright." Babe snickered. 

"There's a couple of them I think." Winters said mildly, continuing to work on securing the banner. He paused and glanced briefly over his shoulder at the window front that was filled with flowers, but now conspicuously empty of people. "Or at least there were." 

"I'm just sayin', it wouldn't be wrong to show some hospitality, make some friends in the neighborhood." Babe said, climbing down the ladder with a glint in his eye that meant something much more than friendliness. 

"We are a bakery after all." Eugene grinned broadly. "It wouldn't be out of place if we brought a few treats across the street. We are going to be working next to each other after all." 

"All three of us together of course." Winters added, who was taking much longer than needed to finish the banner, what with all of the looking he was doing over his shoulder. "We have to appear a unit." 

"A unit of single, attractive men." Babe clarified, checking his teeth in the reflection of the bakery window. 

Above them the Grand Opening banner flapped desolately, completely upside down.


End file.
